Schoolyard Kisses
by FantasyLemon
Summary: Arthur is a reclusive kid and Alfred is an outspoken child who has trouble making friends due to an incident on the way to school. Both are first-graders who struggle around but grow close. Basically a whole heap of fluff and kisses but knowing me there will be sadness somewhere. Anyway Come read!


**Random little story I've been thinking about and finally got around to starting. I hope you like it and I will be posting more eventually. If anyone out there is waiting for the last chapter of "Ashes to Ashes, Kisses to Bites" it will be up in about 3 days tops I'm just finishing it up and proofreading. Anyway this is just some cute fluff and I'm not 100% sure what the end plan is but it'll be cute!**

Alfred was getting very anxious. He was six years old and he, with his older brother Matthew, waited at their bus stop for the first day of school. Alfred was jumping up and down. "oh boy! I just cant wait!" said the boy with one missing front tooth.

Matthew smiled up at his brother " Aren't you a little to excited Alfred?" He asked, though in all honesty he was just as excited himself.

"No way man! I cant wait!" he said him smiling brightly. A minute later a parent and another child came down the block, looks like Alfred same age. " hey there's another kid!" the boy wore a green sweater vest and bash pants.

"Want to sit down? You'll scare everyone if you're jumping."

"But matt!-" he was cut off by the mother. "oh hello...you must be the Jones boys?" she asked. The small kid hid behind his mothers legs." Yeah! And that's my brother" he said loudly, "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the kid.

Rolling his eyes at his brother Matthew tried to decide to stop him from scaring the kid, or sitting back and laughing, he decided to sit back and watch instead.

The woman giggled and pushed her son to him but he didn't want to. She just then moved his head to face Alfred. _Big ass eyebrows_. "This is Arthur. He going to be-"

"Riding my bus! And we can be friends and have sleep overs and watch tv and-"

"you're weird..." Arthur mumbled quietly, not looking up at the other child.

"Arthur!" his mother scolded.

"Well he is! He has no front tooth"

"Thats cause i ran into the door and lost it" Alfred said, undeterred.

"-and you have a glasses" Arthur added.

"Glasses make me look handsome! My mommy said that."

The bus arrived before they could exchange more words and the boys were led onto the already crowded bus.

Alfred looked for a spare seat to share with his brother, but he'd gone to sit beside one of his friends The only seat he could spot was at the front beside Arthur, he took it hoping to make friends with the boy..

Arthur gripped his lunch box and huffed as Alfred sat down. Sliding away as far as he could from Alfred, Arthur ended up with his face pretty much pressed on the window. He sighed, he should have just stood up, it would beat having to sit next to this annoying boy

Alfred looked over at the boy. "Hey...Arthur…I never gave you my name did I? My names Alfred F Jones…so...wanna be friends?" Unlike his brother, he had a harder time getting friends and often got made fun of but he liked this boy.

Arthur turned to face him, quickly glancing at his teeth "But you're missing a tooth. It's weird" He huffed and clutched his lunchbox tighter, " And you're loud, It's annoying."

"Oh my front tooth. I lost that a month ago when i ran into the door. My mum had to take me to the doctors and then after words I got to go to McDonalds. I got a happy meal. " he smiled brightly. "But if you think it's weird I can give you something great! My mum does it to all her friends!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, he hadn't really wanted to know how Alfred lost the tooth. But he was kind of curious what it was that was so special " What's that?" he asked, not trying to sound too enthusiastic.

He smiled and leaned over, quickly pecking his cheek. "That! My mom does that to all of her friends when they walk in. Now you cant help but be my friend!"

Arthur paused for a moment processing what happened before dropping his lunchbox and springing to stand up on the seat, all in about three seconds. He stared letting out a long, high-pitched whine, followed by " EWWW! You kissed me! EWWW. No-tooth kissed me!" Very distraught about the whole matter, Arthur looked as though he was going to break down in tears.

All of the whole bus stopped and turned to the scene in the front of the bus. They all started laughing at Alfred and a few threw things at him. "Freak!" they called him. Alfred didn't know what he did wrong. He winced when he got hit.

Matthew started yelling at them "leave him alone you butt faces!" he said.

No one listened but luckily the bus stopped at school and everyone left the bus, Alfred running off to class. At least it was a mixed-grade class with his brother.

Arthur walked slowly off the bus, a little happy that Alfred hadn't annoyed him after that kiss, but a bit conflicted because he was being laughed at. Shrugging he supposed it wasn't his problem and walked into his class. A class Alfred just happened to also be in, that in fact was his problem. Grumbling a bit he took a seat over near the window and opened his book.

Alfred sighed as he looked around. He knew them all from the bus...they were going to make fun of him till the end. He went to his cubby with his name on it and put stuff in it. He saw Arthur and wanted to go over there but…he couldn't. His brother on the other hand wanted to do something about. Matthew went over Arthur while Alfred went over to a seat on the rug. "hey" said Matthew"

Arthur looked up at Matthew, Alfred's brother? What did he want? He grumbled a little under his breath, something he seemed to be getting into the habit of, and replied "Hello."

"You know you didn't have to scream that on the bus. He was just trying to be nice" he replied, getting right down to the subject

Wrinkling his nose he looked down a bit " That's not being nice. He kissed me! Right here" he said pointing to his cheek "That's Gross!"

"Well maybe that's his way of saying you're awesome or something. Gosh all my brother wanted to do was be your friend and you go all bloody murder on him cause of a little kiss on the cheek. Don't you get kissed on the cheek by your mother?"

"No." He poked out his tongue, " She kisses my forehead. And who said I want to be his friend. He's weird!"

"Oh and your not?" he said back to him. "He's not weird he's just him. You're weird with that stupid accent. How would feel if someone made fun of you because of who you are?"

Arthur stared at him for a moment before turning away, that was mean, his accent wasn't stupid. " Go away, you're weird, I don't like you either!"

"See...you're the doing the same thing you did with my brother. You judge people too much!"

"I am not! He kissed me and he's loud, AND he's missing a tooth. He's weird. And you're his brother so so are you!" he huffed and leant over towards the window. He couldn't say Matthew was really any better than Alfred, just not quite as loud.

He huffed at him. " I hope you feel good for making my brother feel bad. Do you like feeling bad because of who you are? That's how bad you hurt my brother. He already has a hard time getting friends and you made it even more harder for him" he huffed and slammed his desk. " hope you feel bad for making him go through a bad time on his first day of school "

Arthur sunk down in his chair a little avoiding all eye contact with the boy. He did feel a little bad now, but he wasn't about to admit that. " What do you want me to do? Geez. Go away!"

"You could go say sorry and maybe be his friend! Gosh...is it really all that hard to see. You're the meanie here."

"No I'm not! He kissed me, and boys don't kiss boys, and he's weird. I shouldn't have to be his friend. And now you're being mean to me coz of it. You're the meanie!" Arthur would have left by now, except he had a window seat and the only way out was past Matthew. That and class would start soon.

He crossed his arms. "Fine" he went to a seat and sat down.

Alfred did the same and went with him. The teacher talked about how they are young citizens of the future and all of that good ol' first grader stuff. " now a partner activity. That means we are going to have one partner for this activity. Now everyone team up." Matthew went with his friend, James. At the end...Alfred was left alone but so was some one else...Arthur.

Arthur desperately looked around the class for someone else, even trying to persuade someone to come with him instead, but in the end he was left with Alfred. Picking up his book he walked over and sat next to him, again grumbling under his breath, not quite sure whether others could hear him or not. " Hi".


End file.
